Kal Ho Naa Ho
by Chandniwrc
Summary: Everyone knew how Tony loved movies but this time Gibbs forced him to watch BOLLYWOOD movie!


**A/N: I know that I wasn't supposed to write anything anytime soon but when I'm telling this myself in my head show up some crazy ideas, and it's short so I can write and give it to you to read. I still don't know if I will be back with my WIP's stories, so please enjoy this.**  
**love, Chandni**  
**ps. Spoilers to KHNH movie.**

**

* * *

**

_**Kal Ho Naa Ho - Tomorrow May Never Come**_

He was sitting at his desk with a grimace on his face. On his desk was lying DVD - MOVIE. Well... he loved movies but this... this was a BOLLYWOOD movie! You know - a movie with all this dancing, singing, lots of colors and of course - crying!

It was Gibbs' idea that HE had to watch THIS movie, cause their dead bossman watched it before he had shot himself. And Tony wasn't surprised that he did it after watching this movie. But Gibbs was Gibbs and everyone knew how Tony loved movies. So... he ended in dark squad room with popcorn and extra large Pepsi. Because you had to know that this movie is 184 minutes long - 184 MINUTES! And Gibbs ordered him to watch the whole thing without fast-forwarding.

Tony took a deep breath and pressed "play" on his keyboard.  
"Where you are?" he muttered, waiting for main character to finally appear on the screen. He sipped his Pepsi, slightly bored.

He just knew Naina - not to pretty girl who's mad at all the world. And of course her famlily had problems with money - standard for this kind of movie. Of course bad character was grandmother, Li... La-blah-blah-something, nah.. he would break his tongue if he tried to say her name. And the same thing is with name of her best friend - well.. just called her 'Sweetu', shall we? And oh... friend called Rohit.

And now, now... oh yes... main character, Aman, just showed up and yes - first song.  
"Not that bad," Tony said, feeling as his arms slowly began moving up and down. "I think I might like this song," he muttered and grabbed his popcorn.

After fifteen minutes he was sure that if this Aman-guy was real, Tony would like him and they would have a lot of fun together.  
"Remember - 1,2,3 and Eeee... - when you practice your smile," he laughed.

First part of movie was just crazy and Tony couldn't stop himself from laughing. But of course this is movie and bollywood movies always have two parts and this guy is too perfect. He had to have some bad secret.

Well... When Aman said to Naina that this woman in the picture was his wife, it wasn't what Tony had in mind when he was thinking about dirty secrets, but why not?

But after this scene everything gone wrong.  
"You're kidding?" he almost yelled with furry when Aman said to his mother that he's dying - he have ill heart and he need transplant.  
Tony hit pause on his keyboard and looked if anyone were in neighbourhood. He breathed deeply sinking into his chair.  
"Geez, DiNozzo, you will not cry on this stupid movie!" he ordered himself. But it was harder and harder just to remain calm.

Because Aman - who was, of course, in love with Naina (he's not married, she's his doctor!) - knowing that his lifespan is limited, he went through life facilitating friendships and courtship, and urging people to enjoy themselves in the present moment since _'tomorrow might never come'_. And of course his excursions into such altruism lead him to sacrifice his love for Naina and instead play matchmaker between her and Rohit.

And that's why he's not into this kind of movies!  
"Crap! Don't do this, Aman, don't do this to me!" Tony had to blink several times because he's eyes began watering.  
This part with Rohit's 'diary' when Naina learned about their dirty agreement and Aman was pretending that he's reading Rohit's diary - Tony was close to tears.  
"Remember to not watch this kind of movies at work," he said to himself ."That has to be a rule..." he added taking deep, calming breath.

Thanks Heaven, nobody was there in squad room, because when Aman run to Naina after he has left hospital, Tony couldn't hold it any more. One tear escaped his eyes.  
"Crap," he whispered and very quickly wiped it with his jacket's sleeve.

Of course there's happy ending. Well... in one way. Naina married Rohit. Grandmother wasn't that bad, they didn't have any more problems with money, family was happy.  
But Aman died.

Tony finished watching movie and went to the head. He washed his face and looked at the mirror, taking some deep breaths. Something was in this movie. Some deep message. He couldn't understand how someone could love another person so much, to let this person marry someone else. Even if that person was dying. In real world nobody is able to make such sacrifices.  
He was relieved that Gibbs was with Vance in MTAC, Ziva went with McGee for a dinner and Abby was at her lab, so nobody could see him like this.

But after a while when he digested and thought about the movie, he began thinking about their case.  
So... there could be several options:  
A - Bossman Davidoff shoot himself because he was in love with woman that couldn't be with him/or he couldn't be with her for some reason;  
B - Someone knew that bossman was in love with woman that he shouldn't and forced him to take his life;  
C - Someone faked Davidoff's suicide.

######

"Well, Tony, tell us about this bollywood movie. You liked it?" Ziva asked with sarcastic smile after finishing her report. Of course they had to tease him about it, because it turned out that he didn't had to watch this movie - there wasn't any connection to the case. Bossman was ill and just shoot himself.  
"Nah... it was boring, to long and I made rule that says _'Never watch bollywood movies,'_" he answered taking his backpack.  
"So tell me, why you bought tickets for bollywood movie festival that's on this week in cinema?" McGee asked with this dirty smile on his lips. Even Gibbs looked at him amused.

All Tony did was stupid red face. Damn!  
"Good night," he said evasively, sending them a murderous look and putting his report at Gibbs' desk and then quickly leaving squad room.  
"Never watch bollywood movies... at work" he whispered to himself when elevator doors closed behind him and small smile appeared on his lips. But, dammit, how on Earth McSmartass found out about tickets? They won't let him live with this the next two weeks or more.  
But, hey, at least he will have a good weekend with even good movies.

**End :)**


End file.
